Half Sister
by Midnightpleasures
Summary: Co-Authored with Lindseywstar. What would happen if Harry had a half sister? She is a seer and she comes to Hogwarts to spin it upside down. In fifth book Lissa's and Harry's Povs GxH LxD Sirius and James are alive. Trust that this wont follow the book.


**The new and improved The Half sister. Now tell me if you like it or not, thanks and enjoy. **

"Hey, do you guys mind if I join you?" I asked trying to look a little lost, which I kind of was.

I was on the Hogwarts Express and only one thing on my mind, to find an empty compartment, at least an almost empty compartment. I mean really is it that hard to let me in. Every compartment I stepped near either had it filled to the tippy top with people sitting in each other's laps or had about six or seven kids in it. Then, when I asked them if I could sit here, they all said the same thing "I'm saving these seats for my friends." Yeah right, we've been moving for thirty minutes unless your friends are invisible or they are Perfects helping out the First years, those seats were free.

This compartment only had three people in it. I thought I finally got lucky, well that was until the boy said...

..."We were kind of waiting on are friends."

I knew it; come on, how many friends do you have, please stupid idiotic people. I may be new but come on!

"George she's new, no were to stay, if I have to I'll sit in Harry's lap." said the girl who was giving me a sweet smile.

She was very beautiful for her age. She looked like a 4th year to me, but she was just as curvy as me and I'm seventeen. She had long, wavy fiery, red hair. It stopped about her lower back. She had these beautiful almond, brown eyes. They were large but not ugly looking either, sexy kind of. She had tons of freckles. The boy she was talking to, had the same color hair and freckles, you could tell they were related. He looked like a 6th year but could pull off 7th he was very tall and lean not fat. I couldn't really tell if he had muscles or not, because he had on a black robe, charcoal black dress pants and a white button dress shirt. Not tucked in of course. His robe had a crest on it with the word Gryffindor under it.

In fact, all three had the same attire; just the girl had a skirt on with stockings. The third boy Harry she called him. I knew him no matter what they called him. He had the same messy jet black hair as me and a lightning bolt scar. Harry Potter looked just like his father, the same face from my memories. Just the eyes were green like his mother's. Harry was a handsome boy he had muscle (had to play quidditch) but not that he was that strong looking but he wasn't fat or skin and bones that's for sure.

"Are you sure if it gets crowded I could leave?" I asked pulling my trunk towards the compartment door.

"No don't be silly were fine there is eight seats in here..."she counted on her fingers "yeah eight seats and seven people perfect" she said getting up and pulling my trunk.

"Alright I guess so but at least let me try to put my own trunk away." I said grabbing it from her. She was sweet and I'm glad she let me stay.

"Well are you okay with me staying?" I asked the 6th yr boy George I'm guessing. I sat next to him.

"Your fine sitting there I get to enjoy looking at you." he said with a cocky grin.

I looked down at myself I had on a white long sleeve button up shirt. Which was unbuttoned to my cleavage and from the bottom it was unbutton to right under my breast. I had it that way to show off my belly button ring that had stars in diamonds so it glittered in the light. I had a plaid blue, black skirt that stopped mid thigh and thigh high white socks. There was 2 inches of skin in between the skirt and socks then just some black flats on. My hair was long until I got it chopped it's cut real short at one end then goes diagonally to the other end getting longer then my bangs were a dark blue. I had a nose stud on my left side and my ears were double pierced the my right ear had six piercings in the top lope part. I wouldn't say I was that curvy, I am just as curvy as the girl and she was a 4th yr. I was a 5th yr. seventeen years old and she was 15 and just as curvy as me so I wouldn't call me that good looking.

I had a couple tattoos one under my left eye was a star. Another on my chest it was a shooting star, my other was on my forearm it was original drawn by me it was what I called god's star. My other was on my foot just the same as my one under my eye just on my foot. Lastly but not least at all was on my stomach well lower, on my waist line. My face was plain nothing special just my eyes were a gray, blue, green color. My mother used to joke how when my moods changed so did my eye color.

I looked back up at him "Yeah well you should at least get my name before you start flirting with me, George right?" I asked try to figure his name out.

"Sorry all I saw was sexy and I started flirting I'm George and you are?" he asked.

"Well hello George I'm Lissa Williams," I said smiling wickedly.

"Well that's sweet you two but how about we give you our names?" said the girl.

"Sure why not" I said turning to her.

"I'm Ginny Weasly and this is Harry Potter." she said

"Nice to meet you guys" I said.

Just then the compartment door opened and here came all their other friends. There were 2 boys and 1 girl. The two boys had the same red hair and freckles as Ginny and George and the one was without a doubt George's twin. The other boy who looked like the second youngest, a 5th year, was pretty tall and had a lot of muscles; must play quidditch too.

Then there was the girl she looked to be a 5th year, she had long brown curly hair and I didn't really get to see her eyes because I was too busy looking at her body. Much better than mine and Ginny's but you could clearly see she covered her body up with nonflattering clothes; I would have to fix that.

"Hi" I said scooting over so that they would have room to sit.

"Hello, who are you?" asked the youngest Weasly boy.

"Ron" yelled the girl "I am so sorry, Ron here doesn't have any manners. I'm Hermione Granger, and these are Ron and Fred Weasly." She said putting her hand out like she wanted me to shake it but then put it down quickly probably thinking I wouldn't know what to do because it is muggle thing, ha just wait till they see all the muggle things I do.

"Nice to meet you" I said putting my hand out "I'm Lissa Williams"

And while she was shaking my hand I heard her suck in her breathe. "You're a Williams?" she asked clearly surprised while everyone else looked clueless.

"Yup that's me, a Williams' seer" I said acting like it was nothing.

"Can someone please tell me what's going on here?" asked Ron and I turned to smile at him.

"Well Ron if you would have done your summer reading in Magical family histories, you would have known." said Hermione sitting next to me.

"Sorry Mione but I was busy practicing for quidditch all summer."

"So I guess that is all of your excuses right?"

"Well Hermione you know we need to beat Slytherin this year or Harry will look like he can't run his team," Said Ginny squeezing Harry's hand.

"Yeah Hermione do you want Harry to look foolish," said George.

"Humph I guess I won't tell you then" she said turning her body away from them towards me.

"So you are all on the Quidditch team then?" I asked trying to get the conversation off me.

"Everyone but Hermione" said Ginny

"So are you going to tell us or are we going to ask rude questions to Lissa?" asked Ron.

"I'll tell you, if it is okay with Lissa of course?"

She asked looking at me and she then started to talk once I shook my head yes.

"The Williams' Females are seers. The can see into the future and can get prophecies and their powers vary by what they have learned to do. Also it usually skips a generation so that the power magnifies or builds up to make it stronger. And if I am correct it has skipped 5 generations and stopped on Lissa. Something else that I thought was cool is that the mother of the new Williams daughter always died when they were in or near their 5th year. So there is only one Williams alive most of the time. And Lissa you're in your 6th yr and your mother is alive so that is cool. "

"Um I'm in my 5th year" I said quietly I'm not quite ready to tell them my mother really is dead.

"Oh but aren't you 17?" Hermione asked.

"Yes but I um didn't go to school last year because see I was practicing my powers with Rachel Hawthorne. So I'm still a 5th year."

"Well hopefully she will stay alive then"

"Yup so what about you guys I mean you have Harry here how has life been for you?"

"A pain in the ass" harry answered

We all laughed hard. Good going breaking the ice.

"So are you guys going to tell me about Hogwarts?"

They told me all about the teachers and all the goodies they have.

"Yeah Snape is the one you should watch out for. He is the potions teacher and he pretty much hates all of his students but he loves the Slytherins because they are his house."

"Yeah my dad calls him-"

"Snivellus" I cut if off Harry. I guess I didn't say it as quietly as I thought I did because everyone looked at me.

I cleared my throat "um my mother went to school with your parents and well she just um….. She told me a lot that happened back then." I said quickly looking at the floor.

Oh crap I'm starting to feel low on my self esteem.

"Excuse me" I said as I grabbed George's hand and pulled him to me kissing him fiercely and I wouldn't stop until I felt better, like I'm the hottest thing alive.

Rachel taught me to do something crazy that would hopefully have a good outcome. He moaned into my mouth and licked my bottom lip for permission. This is where I usually stopped but something inside me told me to not stop, so I didn't. He pulled on my waist and we were hip to hip, breasts to chest. And oh god I never had a better kiss before but there was no….. spark. I didn't feel, like I wanted to be like this forever, it just felt like he was a pro at kissing girls and making their knees going weak (which he did.)

"So which whore is on Weasly now?" asked a voice.

I jumped at the sound of his voice, was it really? I stood up and faced him, Draco Malfoy.

I looked into his eyes and thank god he had his mother's eyes or I wouldn't be able to look into them if they were his father's. I didn't know if he remembered me or not but I wasn't afraid because George just helped me.

"Hi Draco, nice to see you again" I didn't give a fuck, this boy is in my dreams daily, I ran to him flinging my arms around him and enjoyed the feeling of his arms around me.

"Hi, my savior" I whispered so quietly he probably didn't even hear it.

**Hello did you like it? I thought it was much better than the first version. Hey guys can you please boost my self esteem for this story by reviewing because that is what happened with Harry's Little Trip, I lost self esteem. And yes she sounds whorish but she is not trust me I just wanted to show she is truly crazy. Next chapter I want to be in Harry POV but no promises.**


End file.
